


Girl With Lilies

by pamz



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: AU Episode Extension, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamz/pseuds/pamz
Summary: A vase of pure white calla lilies, reminding her of a Diego Rivera painting she'd once seen, sitting on the corner of her desk.





	Girl With Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> The premise for this fic has been rattling around in my head since the episode "Broken Wind" (3x20). Since "Strife on Mars" (3x22) has pretty much killed me, I thought I may not be the only one who needs a little Waige fluff right now.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an amateur, not-for-profit publication produced solely for the enjoyment of other Scorpion fans and is not intended to infringe upon any rights of K/O Paper Products, Blackjack Productions, Perfect Storm Entertainment, SB Films, CBS Television Studios, or anyone else.

They were the first thing Paige noticed when she walked into the garage. A vase of pure white calla lilies, reminding her of a Diego Rivera painting she'd once seen, sitting on the corner of her desk.

She knew immediately who had put them there. Though she was confident the whole team had heard her declare the flowers as her favorite when she and Happy had been dangling 150 feet off the ground in the gondola. . . Only one of them would have filed that fact away in his brain. 

He was at his desk, his eyes glued to his laptop screen as if his life depended on it. They had stayed late the night before, going over the wedding to-do list. Commiserating over the fact Happy had done nothing so far, except to compose the list. 

Wedding Partners in Crime. Late nights. Weekends. Whatever it took. She'd smiled when he'd said it last night and she smiled as she remembered the hopefulness in his voice as he'd said it. 

He'd shared the neatly organized binder of Best Man research he'd done. She'd chuckled over his obsession with details, marveling at the time and effort he'd spent on it, not even knowing if Toby would ask him (but still arrogantly certain the shrink would). It made her wonder if he was as meticulous in other areas of his life. Like when he. . .

Her skin flushed with heat. She gave herself a shake as she took off her coat and stuffed her purse in the bottom drawer of her desk. Taking her seat, she reached out and moved the vase of flowers closer. A faint, sweet scent tickled her nose.

She fussed with the flowers, straightening an already straight leaf, curling an already curled petal. When she looked up, he'd given up any pretense of doing anything else but watching her. A shiver ran through her, unnerved a little by the raw need she glimpsed in his stare.

He quickly averted his gaze, but not before she noticed the flicker of fear underneath his desire. With one last tweak of the calla lilies, she moved the vase back to the corner of her desk. Sneaking another peek at Walter, she watched as his mouth twisted into a grin as he kept his eyes trained on his computer. 

Biting her lip, she closed her eyes. Just when she thought she couldn't fall any further, he proved her wrong. 

A girl could get used to being wrong.

**FIN**


End file.
